school disaster
by son of bardock
Summary: What if gohan didn't hide his powers on school?


**School disaster**

**What if gohan didn't hide his powers on school? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball, z, gt**

"Gohan, gohan wake up!" gotten shouted, while he was jumping on gohan his stomach. "Breakfast is ready" chi chi shouted from the kitchen. "Breakfast!" gohan and goten screamed while running downstairs. After eating 30 dishes of food each goten asked "gohan, what is school?'' "That's a place where you can learn like I do at home. The difference is that a teacher can explain me things." "But with who do I have to play when you are gone?" he said with a face of almost crying. "I don't know, visit trunks or something. Oh I have to go bye mom and goten." Be careful chichi said. Gohan didn't use the nimbus because he can fly and goten cannot. Gohan was flying a couple of minutes until he arrived he landed on the roof of his school and walk down the stairs to the reception. "hello my name Is gohan, I need a timetable can you give me one?" the woman of the reception typed something in her computer, then a paper came out of the printer and she give it to gohan. "Here you go, first you have to go to homeroom that's here on the corner." Gohan looked around the corner and said "ok thanks" he walked in the direction of his classroom and knocked on the door, not realizing that the wood of the door was cracking of his knocks. "Come in" the teacher said at the other side of the door. Gohan wasn't shy and he walked in proud with his head up. "Hello, my name is gohan" "and he has perfect scores on all his entries exams, you could learn from his example" the teacher finished. "Sit where you want boy" "right" gohan said as he looked for a place. "Hellooo knew boy, here is a place." Erasa said waving at gohan. "Thanks" gohan said as he sat down. Videl watched gohan with a strange look. Why is she looking at me like that, gohan thought. "Gohan, these are sharpener and videl. And guess what, Mr. Satan is videl father!" Gohan looked at Erasa with an uninteresting look "so what?" "So what?" erasa and videl shouted at the same time. "How do you mean so what, he is the savior of the world!" videl said angry. "You can believe what you want but that Satan is a goofball and a goofball can't save a world" Gohan said not impressed by videl's angry look. Videl couldn't believe what she was hearing, disrespect against her father or better known as the savior of the world. "Be quiet!" the teacher screamed. Videl, erasa and gohan quickly hide behind the book. "How can you say that about Mr. Satan, and didn't you see it on TV?" erase asked. "Well we don't receive television signals at my home because we live in the 439 East District." Gohan tried to change the subject, because he didn't want anger anybody. Videl looked up when gohan said that, meanwhile erasa jumped up "the 439 east district? That's about 500 miles away. A 5 hour car drive!" what is he hiding, videl thought. "I didn't say I go with a car. I fly" gohan said. "Oh that explains it" erasa said thinking that he goes in a plane. The bell rang. Everybody stood up and walked to the canteen. "Gohan would you like to join us?" erasa asked "why do you ask, he insulted my father?" videl asked "because I think he didn't mean it, he couldn't watch him on TV" erasa said. Well it is an opportunity to know him better. "Ok why not" gohan said. As they walked to the canteen videl walked next to gohan. "So gohan tell me what makes you think that my father is a goofball?" videl asked. "No nothing he just doesn't look that strong to me." Gohan said. Shit, I have to watch my mouth, gohan thought. Why is he underestimating my dad? Videl thought. The group sat down at a table and everybody was throwing out a capsule with a little food in it, except for gohan his capsule had an amount of food in that was over 40 plates of food. In an instant everybody was looking at gohan "are you going to eat all that" sharpener asked "yeah…why do you ask?" Gohan replied. "Why do you ask…you can feed the whole class with that amount" sharpener said. "Well my appetite always has been strong" gohan said while he was eating the food at rapid speed. When gohan finished at the same time the rest did they were staring in disbelieve at him. "What are you guy's looking at" Gohan asked. "Well for normal humans it's really weird you can eat all that so fast." Sharpener said. "Well I am not a fully" gohan stopped before saying human. "Fully what" videl asked "fully in my stomach" gohan said videl looked at gohan. He didn't want to say that I'm sure but what did he want to say, What is he hiding. She asked herself.


End file.
